


Not Afraid

by marvelwlw



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Wolverines daughter with the same mutation. You live at the mutant underground and when you meet Lauren you start to have feelings for her. And Lauren falls for you too.





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Ever since the first day you went to the mutant underground you made a promise to yourself. That promise was that no matter what you wouldn’t let the others know about your mutation or that you’re Logan Howlett’s daughter.

The only thing they knew was your first name and that you went to the school for gifted children. You knew that if they found out you were Wolverine’s daughter and that you had the same mutation as him they would be scared of you.

And now that you’ve met Lauren Strucker and have started to fall in love with her you didn’t what her to find out and lose the one good thing that you have in your life since you’ve been at the mutant underground.

You and Lauren had been walking around just talking and laughing. No matter what was going on she could always make you laugh and just being around her makes you so much more happier.

As you two were walking around you noticed that people were looking at you weirdly. Lauren didn’t seem to notice but you did. You could’ve sworn you saw fear in their eyes. The first thought that went through your mind was that they’ve found out.

Lauren noticed that you had stopped smiling. She stopped walking which caused you to stop. “What’s wrong? Did I say something to upset you?”

“No, no. You didn’t say anything.” You tried to give her a reassuring smile to show that everything was fine.

That was when you noticed John walking over to you. He didn’t look happy and you knew why. You just wanted to run out out of there. Lauren saw that you were looking at something what was behind her so she turned around.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” John crossed his arms over his chest and glared at you slightly.

Lauren looked between you and John. She moved to stand in front of you. “What are you talking out?” 

“She didn’t tell us that she’s the daughter of Wolverine, she also has the same mutation. One thing could set her off and the next-”

You didn’t hear the rest of what he was saying, you ran out of there. You didn’t ever hear Lauren call after you. You just needed to calm down, you needed to get away. 

Once you got outside you ran over to a tree and sat down. You put your head in your hands as you tried to control your breathing. You heard someone walk over and sit next to you, you knew it was Lauren. 

It was silent between the two of you for a few minutes before you looked over at her. You were a little confused, she wasn’t acting like she was afraid of you. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” You couldn’t help but ask her, everyone else was a little bit afraid of you but not Lauren.

“The whole time I’ve been here you’ve been nothing but sweet and caring. You always make sure I’m okay and if I’m you’re there.” She placed her hand on top of yours.

You looked down at your hands, you could feel your cheeks heating up. You shook your head and stood up.. “But I’m a monster! They all have a reason to be afraid of me.”

“You’re not a monster!” Lauren stood up. “(Y/N), you’re one of the most sweetest and caring person here. So your father is Wolverine and you have the same mutation, that doesn’t matter to me. That doesn’t define you.” 

“I could hurt you, I could hurt anyone here! But if I hurt you… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” You ran your hand through your hair and looked anywhere but at Lauren.

She needed you to understand that she wasn’t afraid of you, she could never be afraid of you. Lauren was in love with you. You continued to go on and on when an idea popped into her head.

Lauren quickly closed the distance between you both, she slams her lips against yours. Your eyes widened in shock when you felt her lips on yours. You were frozen for a few seconds before you started kissing her back. Lauren’s arms wrapped around your neck as yours wrapped around her waist.

She was the first one to pull away, you slowly opened your eyes and blushed. Lauren cupped your cheek. “I’m in love with you, (Y/N).”

You leaned into her touch. “I’m in love with you too.”

“Would you be my girlfriend?” Lauren couldn’t help but bite her lip nervously as she waited for your answer.

You smiled and began to blush even more. You nodded. “Yes.”

Lauren had a huge smile on her face. You loved her smile. She pulled you into another kiss, you smiled into the kiss. 

“We should get back inside.” She said once you pulled away from the kiss. You looked down but nodded. She took your hand in hers and started to rub her thumb over your knuckles. “I’ll be right by your side.” She kissed your cheek.

You took a deep breath before you and Lauren walked back into the mutant underground hand in hand. When you walked in everyone was looking at you with shocked looks on their faces when they saw you both holding hands.

Lauren’s mom walked over to you both, Lauren gently squeezed your hand showing you that she wasn’t going anywhere. Lauren’s mom looked at you both before she smiled. 

You smiled and looked over at your girlfriend and smiled, you couldn’t believe she’s your girlfriend. Lauren smiled at you and gave you a quick kiss.


End file.
